Les deux docteurs
by peacecraft31
Summary: Quand deux docteurs se rencontrent dans un bar... (yaoi)


**Les deux docteurs**

Il y avait 3 mois qu'il vivait dans cette île. Il y était arrivé après avoir entendu parler d'une épidémie qui touchait les enfants des villages appartenant à la zone rurale. Après un mois de dur labeur avec d'autres docteurs comme lui, ils avaient trouvé un remède. Si les autres docteurs étaient rentrés chez eux, lui avait décidé de rester plus longtemps dans l'île. Au fond, il était docteur itinérant, il n'avait ni famille, ni maison, il allait là où se trouve le travail, et pour l'instant il n'avait rien entendu d'intéressant. Ses journées étaient simples, le matin il travaillait dans la zone rurale, il allait soigner à domicile les personnes qui vivaient retirées de la grande ville. Ses après-midi, il les passait dans une clinique d'un quartier pauvre de la ville riche, c'était une ville côtière où il habitait maintenant depuis deux mois.

Ce soir-là, rien ne présageait qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose de spécial et pourtant… Il était dans un bar, dégustant une bière, et d'où il était, il avait une vue sur toute la salle. Il écoutait les conversations qui tournaient toutes autour du grand festival qui débutait le lendemain : c'était carnaval et il y aurait donc une grande parade avec des chars. Tout le monde était surexcité, le carnaval de cette île était très réputé et cela amenait beaucoup de monde venant des diverses îles aux alentours et même des terres plus lointaines. Pour les habitants et surtout les commençants, cela signifiait une entrée d'argent spectaculaire, aussi la ville était en effervescence ce soir-là de plus ce carnaval attirait tout un lot de nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait des gens du peuple, des bourgeois, même certains nobles, mais surtout des pirates.

Justement, il en avait un devant lui qu'il pouvait regarder à loisir, car cet homme était assis presque en face de lui légèrement de biais. Tout en détaillant son profil gauche, il se demandait pourquoi cet homme était là et surtout pourquoi il tournait le dos à l'entrée. L'homme le pirate était habillé d'un jeans bleu avec des taches noires qui ressemblaient aux taches des panthères. Il portait un t-shirt jaune avec un dessin noir sur le torse, représentant le drapeau de son équipage. Il avait mis par-dessus une veste grise avec les manches retournées jusqu'aux coudes, laissant apparaître ses tatouages. Un grand tatouage circulaire sur son avant-bras ressemblait au drapeau de son équipage entouré d'un cercle dentelé. Un second tatouage ornait le dos de sa main, faisant encore référence au dessin de son drapeau. Puis quand il prenait son verre à la main on voyait sur le haut de ses doigts des lettres qui formaient un mot : « DEATH».

Il pensait que le mot « mort » sur les mains d'un docteur était de mauvais goût. Et oui ! Tout ce qu'il savait de cet homme, c'est qu'il avait été le capitaine d'un bateau pirate et qu'il était aussi le docteur de son équipage. Il avait mangé le fruit du démon de la chirurgie. Et maintenant, il était devenu un Shichibukai royal, et cela d'une façon très cruelle d'après la rumeur. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour être docteur.

Mais malgré tout, il était agréable à regarder au fond il n'avait que 24 ans, un visage lisse, des cheveux bruns, un bouc très léger au menton, deux boucles d'oreille en or à chaque oreille, des yeux noirs, un sourire à en faire fondre plus d'un… un vrai jeune homme viril. Il paraissait musclé aussi, ni trop ni pas assez. Un homme comme toutes les femmes en rêve, ou les hommes comme lui qui préfèrent la compagnie du même sexe.

Il était perdu dans la contemplation du pirate et du reste de la salle quand cinq hommes entrèrent accompagnés d'une femme. Les hommes étaient les pirates d'un même équipage, quant à la femme, elle était en larmes, couverte de bleus et de sang à première vue, ils l'avaient sûrement violée. L'un des hommes la traînait par terre en la tirant par les cheveux, il la lâcha en lui criant dessus de la fermer et le geste fut si brusque qu'elle atterrit au pied du pirate devant lui. Il était outré par cette attitude et voulait venir en aide à cette jeune fille. Elle leva la tête vers le pirate :

— Aidez-moi pitié, ils vont me tuer !

Le pirate se leva et regarda la fille de façon hautaine et lui lança :

— Désolé mais si t'es trop faible pour te défendre c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

Et il commença à se diriger vers la sortie, pendant que les cinq hommes éclataient de rire.

— Bonjour. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Questionna l'homme qui avait assisté à la scène et était de plus en plus outré.

Tout le monde se figea et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. En même temps, l'homme avait parlé assez fort tout en reculant une chaise qui lui barrait le passage pour accéder à la fille, de façon assez bruyante pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il était maintenant penché sur elle et l'aidait à se relever et à s'asseoir sur une chaise à l'ancienne table du pirate. Il tournait le dos à tout le monde en attendant la réponse de la jeune fille.

— Alice, répondit doucement la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

— Bonjour Alice, moi je suis Shun et je suis médecin, je vais te soigner, il faut d'abord arrêter les saignements.

— Eh ! Que fais-tu ? demanda un des hommes.

En posant la question, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Celui-ci compris que s'il ne prenait pas le dessus tout de suite il allait morfler. Il attrapa la main de l'homme posée sur son épaule, il lui fit une prise et brisa son poignet en même temps, il se retourna et lui mit un coup de pied dans les genoux, l'homme se retrouva à terre et il l'assomma d'un uppercut en pleine figure.

— Désolé, mais à mes yeux il y a trois sortes de personnes : les premiers cherchent la force pour la force en écrasant tout le monde sur son passage en se foutant des autres; les seconds sont ceux que vous appelez les faibles, qui ne peuvent se défendre par eux-mêmes; et les troisièmes sont des gens qui deviennent forts pour aider les faibles. Et je suis navré pour vous, mais je fais partie de la troisième catégorie, alors cette jeune femme est sous ma protection, maintenant passez votre chemin.

— Tu déconnes, tu vas voir !

Les quatre hommes se jetèrent sur lui et après quelques beaux jeux de jambes et quelques coups de poings bien placés, il les étala. Il attrapa la jeune fille, la souleva et quand elle fut calé entre ses bras, il sortit du bar, dépassa le pirate qui avait regardé la scène et quand il eut tout le monde dans son dos il lança tout haut :

— À quoi bon être si fort, si on n'a aucun but dans la vie. Au fond, quand on est au plus haut, il reste quoi à part l'ennui et la solitude ? Au moins moi, je m'amuse et je vis la vie comme elle vient.

Il sortit et disparut dans la foule.

Le lendemain, il se leva vers midi; la veille, il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à la clinique où il travaille à soigner la jeune fille qu'il avait récupérée dans le bar le soir d'avant. Il était dans son studio quand il entendit des bruits venant de l'extérieur : le carnaval avait débuté. Il se leva, se prépara et décida d'aller faire un tour parmi la foule et de manger un bout. Il déambula de longues heures et après s'être restauré, il se détendit en jouant aux nombreuses activités proposées.

Vers 16 heures, il reconnut dans la foule le pirate de la veille, cet homme si arrogant et fier, qui se fout totalement des autres. La colère sourde du soir d'avant lui revint et il décida de lui donner une bonne leçon. Il savait qu'il fallait immobiliser les doigts de l'homme, pour l'empêcher de se défendre avec son pouvoir. C'était dans ses cordes, lui qui avait mangé le fruit du démon « kizuna ». Il pouvait ainsi créer des liens et attacher cet homme facilement pour bloquer ses mains et ses mouvements. Il allait lui montrer ce que cela voulait dire d'être faible peut-être qu'après il serait plus enclin à aider les autres.

Il s'acheta un masque en forme de loup, puis il commença à suivre le pirate d'assez loin pour ne pas se faire repérer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent dans une partie de la ville plus obscure, là où se trouvaient des ruelles sinistres et des rues sans issues. Il se rapprocha du pirate puis quand il arriva dans une voie sans issue bien inquiétante, il le poussa violemment à l'intérieur. Il lui attrapa les deux bras et les lui immobilisa avec des menottes en granit marin pour contenir ses pouvoirs puis se recula et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le dos qui projeta le pirate en avant contre le mur. Après s'être assez décalé pour que le granit marin ne le gêne pas, il prit la précaution de lui ligoter les doigts de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas bouger ses mains. Puis, plaqué contre le pirate, il le maintenait ainsi entre lui et le mur.

— Que… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas… ? Merde, du granit marin ! Enfoiré ! Lâche ! Et en plus tu te caches derrière un masque.

— Haha ! Serais-je en train d'assister à un miracle ? Est-ce qu'un shichibukai pourrait avoir peur ? Tu ne vas pas chialer ou te faire dessus quand même ? Tu es fort, non ? Tu peux te débrouiller sans tes pouvoirs ? Ce serait dommage si je te dominais trop facilement.

Sur ces paroles l'homme baissa la casquette du shichibukai sur ses yeux, mit ses mains entre le mur et le corps du pirate, défit sa ceinture et la retira. Il sentit le pirate se débattre et avant qu'il ouvre la bouche, il lui dit sèchement à l'oreille.

— Ta gueule, ou je sévis. Tu vas te laisser faire gentiment, je ne t'ai pas encore fait de mal. Tu pourras râler plus tard. Et puis tu veux vraiment attirer l'attention sur toi dans cet état ? De plus tu crois qu'avec tout ce bruit on va t'entendre ici, dans une ruelle sombre à l'écart de tous ?

Le shichibukai ne dit rien et le laissa finir. L'homme verrouilla la casquette du pirate sur ses yeux à l'aide de la ceinture, puis fit glisser son masque sur le haut de son crâne il attrapa d'une main le visage du pirate dont la joue était écrasée sur la paroi du mur et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Le pirate a voulu se retirer mais n'a pas réussi, il subit donc le baiser jusqu'à la fin. Malgré sa réticence il laissa entrer la langue de l'homme dans sa bouche quand il la sentit lécher ses lèvres. Quand l'homme se retira, il cria :

— Enfoiré je te permets pas, je ne suis pas pédé, qui es-tu ? Cette voix, je l'ai déjà entendue…

— Ah oui ? Peut-être. Peu importe qui je suis, tu vas voir, c'est beaucoup plus amusant quand on le fait avec un inconnu qu'on ne voit pas, les sensations et les émotions sont décuplées. Et pour un homme qui n'est pas « pédé », je trouve que tu as bien apprécié. Tu m'as même laissé te rouler une pelle ou peut-être est-ce par habitude ?

À cela le pirate rougit et baissa la tête, gêné.

— Oh pardon, continua l'homme, je n'avais pas compris. C'est ton premier baiser, tu es puceau !? Oh alors je m'excuse, j'aurais dû faire ça mieux que ça, mais je dois dire que pour ton premier baiser tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé, tu seras une bonne pute.

— Ta gueule enfoiré, je ne suis pas une pute et surtout pas la tienne, je vais te crever ! hurla le pirate.

— Du calme, je m'excuse je ne comptais pas te payer. Tu seras juste une salope qu'on baise et qu'on jette. Arrête de bouger crétin, je rigole ! Mais crois-moi, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu me supplieras de te prendre comme une chienne en chaleur et j'ai hâte d'y être. Et je te promets une chose, je ne te ferai pas de mal, si tu ne m'y forces pas. Je vais te faire aimer être un pédé comme tu dis. Moi, j'utilise plutôt le mot homosexuel ou juste homo, mais bon c'est comme tu veux.

Puis il attrapa le pirate par le bras et le retourna en le plaquant mains et dos contre le mur. Il serra ses mains sur les épaules du pirate puis avec une de ses jambes il écarta celle de son vis-à-vis et la bloqua dans son entrejambe et colla son bassin contre celui du pirate.

— Eh bien, tu ne dis rien ? Alors on va reprendre comme c'est ta première fois, on va faire ça bien.

Il lâcha sa prise au niveau des bras et mit ses mains autour du visage et du cou du pirate en s'approchant doucement de lui. Son nez frôla d'abord celui du pirate, puis de ses lèvres il effleura les siennes, les lécha et souffla doucement dessus. Le froid fit frissonner le pirate, mais il n'essaya pas de se dégager, on sentait à son entrejambe que cela l'existait. Jamais personne ne l'avait dominé ainsi, et ça lui plaisait même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer il voulait la suite mais ne demanderait rien. Le docteur le savait, il ne fallait pas être devin pour le comprendre, alors il allait bien s'amuser au fond, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il le supplierait de le prendre. Il continua en contournant les lèvres du pirate en y apposant de légers baisers furtifs. Puis il alla embrasser ses joues, son nez, lécha à nouveau sa lèvre supérieure et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en trois coups, d'abord sur le côté droit, puis le gauche pour finir sur le milieu. En même temps, il fit descendre une de ses mains le long du buste du pirate pendant que l'autre alla caresser sa nuque en resserrant son emprise sur lui. De sa main libre, il touchait du bout des doigts le cou, la clavicule et le buste du pirate il dessina d'un cercle le tour de son mamelon droit au travers du tissu de sa chemise. Il frôla le flanc du pirate, et s'arrêta sur sa hanche. Le pirate s'impatientait et il grogna de frustration. Le docteur alla à son oreille et lui murmura :

— Eh bien mon grand, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas censé aimer cela, tu commences déjà à t'impatienter. Si tu en veux plus, tu n'as qu'à demander, et je me ferais un plaisir de m'exécuter le plus rapidement possible.

— Vas te faire mettre, salaud.

— Comme tu voudras beau brun.

Le docteur lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille après l'avoir léché et remonta sa main tout en caressant toujours le pirate. Il remit ses deux mains comme au début, fit passer ses pouces sur les lèvres de sa proie pour les caresser. Ensuite il appuya ses lèvres sur celles du pirate, doucement d'abord, puis tout en accentuant la pression, il sentit l'autre se laisser aller sous son baiser, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et passa alors sa langue dans sa bouche. Il toucha l'autre langue, la caressa puis entreprit un balai avec elle. Il essayait de toucher le plus possible toutes les parois de l'autre bouche, pour que les contacts soient les plus doux possibles, mais aussi les plus passionnés, afin de lui procurer des sensations agréables. Puis le doc se retira lentement, et le shichibukai émit alors un son tout à la fois de satisfaction et de frustration que cela finisse déjà. Pari réussi, pensa le docteur. Après avoir repris son souffle, il se jeta sur la bouche de l'autre homme et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion et resserra son étreinte. Il remit une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre passa entre le mur et ses reins ce qui le fit accentuer la pression de leurs hanches. Leurs deux organes s'écrasèrent avec forces l'un contre l'autre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gonfler les deux hommes. Quand le doc relâcha la pression, le pirate ne put retenir de dire :

— Putain, c'est trop bon, j'aurais jamais cru.

— Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas très poli jeune homme, mais je suis d'accord avec toi et ça ne fait que commencer. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais cet effet, mais je bande avec juste trois baisers. Tu es vraiment bon mon gars.

— Hé, ne recommence pas à me comparer à une femme !

— Hé ! Ah oui je vois. Idiot, t'es pas une femme, sinon tu me ferais pas cet effet, même si cela ne me dérange pas. Je suis « bi ». J'aime les deux sexes, mais là je dois dire que je préfère les hommes avec toi. Alors reste un homme, même si, te faire crier comme une femme pourrait m'amuser. Bah t'énerve pas, je vais être franc avec toi, je voulais te donner une leçon, car je te trouve arrogant et je voulais que tu goûtes à la peur et l'humiliation pour te faire réfléchir. Mais là je crois que je me suis fait avoir, maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est m'amuser avec toi et te donner du plaisir, bah tant pis pour la leçon.

— Pourquoi ? Que t'ai-je fait ?

— À moi rien. Bah tu as dû oublier, mais tu sais quand on traite quelqu'un de pute ou de salope ce n'est pas forcément sexuel, ça peut être sa façon de traiter les autres.

— Shun, le médecin d'hier…

— Qui sait ?

Et Shun embrassa le pirate pour le faire taire.

— Moi c'est Law.

— Tu gâches tout.

— Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, si je suis incapable de me défendre physiquement alors je ne vais pas te laisser me dominer psychologiquement.

— Ha ! J'aime ça. Vas-y, défis-moi ! Je pourrais peut-être te donner une leçon après tout.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

— Je continue ? demanda Shun.

Pour toute réponse Law lui sourit avec un air de défit, lui aussi voulait s'amuser. Le doc l'embrassa à nouveau et décida de passer à la suite.

Il ouvrit la veste du pirate en entier, et entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. « Quelle bonne idée la chemise, se dit le doc, plus pratique pour moi. » Puis quand tout fut ouvert, il attrapa les tissus de chaque côté, tira dessus d'un geste sec vers l'arrière et les laissa s'échouer sur les menottes en granit marin qui maintenait les poignets de son vis-à-vis. Il pouvait ainsi admirer à loisir le torse de l'homme appuyé contre le mur. Il ne put retenir un sifflement de contentement :

— Encore mieux que je l'aurais imaginé, franchement, quand on est aussi beau les habits c'est de trop. Tu prives bien des gens de voir un chef-d'œuvre de la nature.

— Connard !

— Je le pense vraiment. Si on vivait ensemble, je t'interdirais de t'habiller dans la maison, pour avoir la chance de te voir nu tout le temps.

Le pirate se mit à rougir en imaginant la scène et dit tout doucement :

— Pervers !

Le doc se mit à rire et l'embrassa avant d'ajouter :

— C'est ta faute, fallait pas naître si parfait. Plains-toi à ton créateur !

Il se remit à rire, et lécha le cou du pirate, puis lui laissa un suçon. Il continua à l'embrasser en descendant le long de sa clavicule, il apposa des baisers sur chaque millimètre de peau qu'il pouvait voir. Ses mains se baladaient partout sur son torse, son dos, le pirate avait une respiration de plus en plus rapide et il émettait des petits cris de plaisir.

Law ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre les baisers et les coups de langue, suivis de souffles froids qui le faisaient frémir de plaisir. Sans parler des mains de l'homme qui le touchait du bout des doigts, qui le griffait parfois mais sans douleur, puis ses mains se faisaient plus puissantes et le pétrissaient. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus c'est ce qui se passait maintenant. Le doc avait embrassé et caressé tout son dos et son torse s'arrêtant sur ses mamelons et son nombril. Maintenant il était revenu à ses tétons et il jouait avec, la sensation que cela lui procurait été irréelle, insoutenable, il lui en fallait plus, mais ne le dirait pas. Il avait l'impression que l'homme le chatouillait à l'intérieur de son corps. Il se tordait sous cette sensation de plus ces sensations étaient chaudes, elles se répercutaient sur tout son corps, et la même chaleur commençait à poindre dans son bas ventre. Il comprit vite que cela était relié à son érection. Il en avait eu le matin au réveil ou quelques nuits quand il faisait des rêves érotiques, alors il se masturbait mais là c'était différent, mieux. Cet homme lui montrait les bienfaits d'être deux. Il se laissa aller car pour la première fois de sa vie il était bien, ce qui pouvait paraître bizarre du fait qu'il était attaché. Mais il se sentait en sécurité avec cet homme, il ne lui ferait pas de mal bien au contraire, il l'avait dit, il voulait s'amuser et lui faire du bien, alors il se laisserait faire. D'un point de vue scientifique, cela pourrait être intéressant d'être soumis à quelqu'un d'autre, et de voir ce que son corps peut lui réserver comme nouveauté.

— Science quand tu nous tiens, fit le doc.

— Hein ! répondit Law.

— Je pensais que tu n'étais pas un bon doc. Je t'en voulais d'avoir ton fruit du démon, que tu l'utilisais mal. Mais même sans voir ton regard, je peux voir à ton expression, que tu vas prendre cette expérience avec moi comme une étude scientifique. Cela me plaît, je vais donc devoir faire au mieux pour que tu apprécies l'expérience, et qu'elle soit concluante pour toi. Tu me plais de plus en plus, tu me défis aussi sur le plan professionnel. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu une personne si intéressante entre mes mains, je compte aussi faire de toi mon expérience. Ne crois pas que je lis dans ton esprit, mais je suis un doc assez éclectique, je suis aussi psychiatre, et l'esprit humain ça me connaît, je comprends bien mes semblables aux mouvements de leur corps.

Le doc reprit ses assauts sur les tétons de Law, qui lui, souriait des paroles du doc lui non plus, n'avait pas rencontré une personne aussi intéressante que lui depuis longtemps.

Le doc était aux anges, il voyait Law se prendre au jeu, et cela lui donnait envie de se démener. Il jouait avec les tétons de Law, il les caressait, les léchait, les mordillait en tirant dessus du bout des dents pour ne pas lui faire mal, parfois il les lui pinçait entre deux doigts. Ses deux mamelons devenaient de plus en plus sensibles, ils rosissaient à chaque assaut, pointaient et durcissaient. Shun pensa que si tout son corps était aussi sensible et réceptif, quand il allait descendre ça allait devenir très captivant. Puis il entendit Law pousser un soupir de plaisir puis un son plus clair et plus emplit de satisfaction mais son corps se mit à bouger contre le sien. Il se dandinait de façon à dire j'en veux plus. Shun balada ses mains sur le torse tout en mordillant les tétons, et alla se perdre sur les hanches de Law puis sur ses fesses. Il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et enlaça leurs doigts comme il put avec les liens qu'il lui avait apposés. Il sentit le pirate resserrer sa prise sur ses doigts, il se contracta et poussa un soupir de jouissance. Le doc se dit, il va demander, il est prêt et il entendit Law dire :

— Descend, j'en peux plus, vas-y !

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, ok. Je ne vais pas te supplier, mais descend !

— Vraiment ?

— Salaud !

—Vraiment ?

— Enfoiré ! Prends-moi, j'en peux plus. Prends-moi, prends-moi ! Ok ! Je suis une chienne en chaleur et je veux que tu me sautes ! Alors baise-moi enfoiré ! hurla Law.

— Ok mon grand. Ne t'énerve pas ma petite chienne en chaleur, je vais t'apprendre à me supplier encore plus… murmura Shun à l'oreille de Law.

À ce moment-là, avant que Law ne réponde, il l'attrapa par les fesses et le souleva, le cala contre le mur. Il enlaça les jambes du pirate autour de sa taille, mit un bras sous ses fesses pour bien le caler pendant que l'autre alla attraper brutalement la nuque du pirate. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent sauvagement, passionnément, ils étaient en transe à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer Law en tremblait de plaisir et Shun s'en amusait. Il décolla le pirate du mur et se mit à tourner sur lui-même se qui fit crier de surprise Law et Shun se mit à rire. Puis il le remit contre le mur, le relâcha et il lui demanda :

— Tu me fais confiance, tu me promets de pas te débattre et de ne pas te servir de tes pouvoirs ?

— Oui, fais ce que tu veux, je te le promets.

Alors Shun se recula et reprit la pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Il ôta les menottes en granit marin de Law ainsi que tous ses liens. Il regarda le pirate sans broncher il ne bougeait pas, attendant la suite. Il était tout à lui, soumis à son bon vouloir. Maintenant, le meilleur allait arriver. Il avança vers le pirate et lui enleva son haut. Il attrapa ses mains, les mena à sa bouche, embrassa chaque doigt et les suça comme il sucerait son membre.

— Un avant-goût de ce que je te réserve, dit tout bas le doc.

Puis il entendit gémir le pirate, alors il continua. Il releva les bras de l'homme et les ligota ensemble, puis il créa un lien qui partit des mains liées vers la poutre au-dessus d'eux, à laquelle il l'attacha. Après, il descendit en l'embrassant, il arriva enfin devant son pantalon, il entreprit de défaire la fermeture éclair de celui-ci avec ses dents, pendant que ses mains lui malaxaient les fesses et les cuisses. Quand le pantalon fut défait, il alla chercher son membre avec son nez, le caressa, et tout en le sentant durcir, entendit l'homme au-dessus de lui gémir de plaisir. Il sentit l'odeur de l'homme, il sentait le sexe, cette odeur qu'on dégage avant de jouir, mais il allait devoir attendre car il voulait s'amuser encore un peu avec lui. Puis il lécha le sexe sur le tissu du caleçon, l'homme bougea, alors il resserra son emprise sur ses cuisses pour le calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'il savait, mais qu'il contrôlait. Il défit le bouton du haut du pantalon avec ses dents, puis avec ses mains il fit descendre d'un coup sec le pantalon et le caleçon, puis le déshabilla en entier. Le pirate était nu devant lui, attaché, à sa merci. Il goba le membre en érection et fit un va-et-vient lent et doux en prenant soin de faire glisser sa langue dessus, puis il se retira. Law lâcha un râle de plaisir, alors le doc se releva, se colla contre le pirate et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Ça t'a plus ?

— Oui.

— Tu en veux plus ?

— Oui.

— Tu sais, en y réfléchissant, je pourrais me barrer et te laisser ainsi à la merci du premier venu, ça pourrait être amusant.

— Enfoiré !

— Haha ! Tu redeviens impoli ! T'inquiète, je ne laisserai personne te toucher avant moi tu promets que tu ne laisseras personne te toucher avant que je t'aie dépucelé, ou plutôt avant que je ne t'aie pénétré ?

— Promis, maintenant fais-le, s'il te plaît.

— On a tout notre temps mon grand. Ne connais-tu pas l'expression « plus c'est long plus c'est bon ». Je vais te faire des choses que personne d'autre ne te fera. Tu me fais confiance ?

— Oui !

Le doc fit remonter le corps de Law à l'aide du lien relié à la poutre. Il posa ses lèvres sur le torse et lécha tout le corps de Law jusqu'à ce que son sexe fût à la hauteur de sa bouche. Là, il fit remonter les jambes de Law sur ses épaules et il recommença la fellation. Law gémit. Il entama plus de va-et-vient puis il se recula, pour deux raisons. D'abord il ne voulait pas que le pirate éjacule trop vite et maintenant il voulait l'installer un peu mieux pour la suite. Il fit avancer les liens sur la poutre éloignant le pirate du mur, il était attaché en l'air, dans le vide, gémissant de plaisir, se dandinant. Le doc fit apparaître d'autres liens qui enlacèrent les chevilles de Law et allèrent s'attacher à la poutre. Law se retrouvait allongé dans les airs, des grandes bandes de tissus soutenaient son corps pour qu'il soit le plus à l'aise possible. Ces bandes se situaient sous ses genoux repliés vers la poutre, ainsi que sous les bras et au niveau de la tête. Law ressemblait à une marionnette désarticulée qu'on pouvait faire remuer en bougeant les doigts. Le doc le mit à sa hauteur et se plaça entre ses jambes, il le fit basculer comme il le désirait et reprit la fellation, tout en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses. Il lui fit plein de suçons, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il le cajolait, prenant bien soin de le faire frémir et gémir sans jouir au point d'éjaculer, il le faisait bouger dans tous les sens.

Law ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il sentait son corps flotter dans le vide loin de la gravité terrestre, ne sachant plus où il était et dans quelle position. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était les mains du doc sur son corps, sa langue et ses lèvres qui allaient partout, sur son pénis, ses cuisses, ses jambes, son dos, son torse, son visage. Des sensations qui se démultipliaient sur son corps il s'entendait crier de plaisir, supplier encore et encore de lui en faire plus, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il voulait jouir et ce foutu doc qui jouait avec lui, comme avec une marionnette, mais c'était si bon, jamais il n'aurait cru aimer cela, jamais il n'aurait cru connaître cela avec qui que ce soit. Lui qui croyait être imaginatif, il se trompait : cet homme le détrompait de tout ce qu'il croyait, et il adorait ça, il voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Il désirait aller plus loin, l'homme lui léchait l'anus, le caresser, et lui, il voulait le sentir en lui, il voulait qu'il le pénètre, et il le suppliait de le faire au plus tôt, il sentait son anus s'ouvrir et se refermer en appel à plus de sensation et de jouissance.

Le doc entendait crier Law, le suppliai cela l'amusait mais il savait ce qu'il voulait, et il allait arriver à ses fins. Il le fit descendre dans ses bras et le serra fort, il l'embrassa avec passion. Il enroula les jambes de Law autours de ses hanches, puis il mit ses bras attachés autour de son cou et se déplaça un peu avec lui. Law ne dit rien et attendit la suite. Le doc s'assit sur une caisse en bois non loin de là et déposa délicatement Law sur ses cuisses. Il le regardait, le trouvait beau. Il voulait l'entendre jouir pour de bon alors il souleva à nouveau le corps de Law avec les liens, et le retourna. Il le rassit sur ses jambes.

— Tu me fais toujours confiance ?

— Oui.

— Alors laisse-toi faire, c'est bientôt fini, le dernier acte.

— Ok.

Le doc mit le pirate debout et le releva dans les airs. Il attrapa ses jambes et les tira vers lui, positionna son entrejambe au-dessus de la sienne, et le mit à genoux en faisant passer ses pieds de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il attacha les poignets de Law dans son dos, puis les cala derrière sa nuque, de sorte que Law s'accroche à lui quand il le pencherait en avant. Au début il redressa le plus possible le buste de Law qui le dépassait il en profita pour embrasser son dos, et caresser son torse. Il l'enlaçait, le choyait. Il défit son propre pantalon et fit sortir son organe en érection. Lui aussi voulait aller plus loin, mais il saurait se retenir, il voulait donner une leçon à cet homme et allait le faire à sa façon. Il prit le pirate par les hanches et le fit se baisser sur son organe. Il le déplaçait de façon à ce que les fesses de Law caressent son organe qui remuait et durcissait sous les à-coups du corps du pirate. Law quant à lui gémissait de plus belle, il demandait au doc de le pénétrer, de ne pas le faire languir davantage.

— Imagine que j'entre en toi chaque fois que tu me touches, ressens mon sexe toucher les parois de ton intimité, s'insinuer en toi jusqu'à entrer en contact avec ta prostate.

Tout en disant cela, le doc prit l'organe du pirate et le masturba. Il se releva en amenant Law avec lui et grâce aux liens, il le positionna de façon à lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible.

Law était à genoux dans le vide, seul ses doigts de pieds touchaient la caisse en bois, et tout son poids reposait dessus. Ses bras attachés en arrière étaient bloqués par la nuque de Shun, qui lui maintenait penchée en avant la nuque de Law avec une main. Son corps était tendu dans tous les sens et soutenu par les liens, et cela décuplait ses sens. Il était exalté par tout ce que cet homme lui faisait ressentir et vivre entre ses mains. Il avait hâte d'aller plus loin, de jouir grâce à ce doc et pour ce doc. Oui, il voulait le faire pour lui aussi, et bêtement il voulait entendre l'autre jouir en lui, se vider en lui. Si la masturbation solitaire amenait un certain bien-être, être à deux c'était encore mieux. On ne veut plus les choses pour nous seuls, on veut les partager et les faire vivre à l'autre. C'était donc cela ne pas être égoïste, partager une expérience avec quelqu'un. D'accord, cet homme avait raison. Si on est seul au sommet on s'ennuie, être avec quelqu'un est plus amusant et la vie vaut le coup. Il entendait l'homme murmurer à son oreille et il faisait ce qu'il demandait. Oui, il l'imaginait en lui, faire des va-et-vient en cadence avec la masturbation de son organe. Il suffoquait de plaisir, il émettait des râles de bonheur et il était à deux doigts de crier de pure jouissance.

Le doc était debout, les genoux pliés, en appui sur ses pieds et maintenait le corps de Law. Il le faisait bouger comme s'il le pénétrait et s'était baissé sur le corps du pirate pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Law gémissait de plus en plus et lui demandait de le pénétrer en le suppliant. Il accéléra les mouvements de leurs hanches qui entraient en contact de plus en plus violemment, ainsi que les va-et-vient de la masturbation quand il entendit le pirate crier comme jamais et se libérer dans sa main.

Law venait d'avoir ce qu'on appelle un orgasme, tout son corps s'était contracté de plaisir et de douleur. Dans une dernière expiration, il s'était relâché d'un coup, emportant tout, l'évacuant en un cri de pur plaisir. Il était tout étourdit, il se sentait partir, comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Il sentit Shun le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre son torse. Il se sentait bercé dans ces bras musclés, en sécurité. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant puis d'un coup se ressaisit :

— Et toi ?

— Moi ?

— Tu n'as pas joui, tu ne m'as pas pénétré tu…

— Chut, détends-toi, tu vas tout gâcher, profite des sensations, tu es trop stressé, reste là sans bouger.

— Mais…

— Chut.

Le doc embrassa Law avec douceur et lui caressa le dos. Law se détendit dans ses bras et s'endormit quelques minutes. Quand Law émergea, il était toujours dans les bras de Shun, et rougit de s'être assoupi. Il entendit l'homme rire :

— Tu es bien un homme, je te rassure, seul les hommes s'endorment aussi vite après un orgasme. Ça va, cela ne fait que quelques minutes. Bon maintenant j'y vais, j'aurais pu partir et te laisser là mais je m'en serais voulu. On aurait pu te faire du mal. Tu es si mignon quand tu dors, on n'oublierait presque que tu peux être une pute.

Le doc se releva, déposa Law sur la caisse et commença à partir. Quand il le dépassa, il entendit :

— Attends ! Où tu vas ? On n'a pas fini.

— Comment ça ?

— J'ai joui, mais pas toi ! Et tu ne m'as pas pénétré !

— Et alors ?

— Alors ? On doit finir !

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je le veux. Je veux t'entendre jouir. Je veux te faire du bien comme tu m'en as fait !

— Ah ! Mais tu es trop faible pour cela. Si tu veux quelque chose, prends-le ! C'est bien ça selon toi « être fort » ? Aujourd'hui j'ai gagné, tu as été le plus faible. La prochaine fois tu me supplieras mieux.

— Mais…

— Non ! Supplier ne se fait pas que dans les mots ou les gestes, cela se fait aussi dans les émotions. Je vois que tout n'est pas perdu pour toi, aujourd'hui tu as appris à être moins égoïste et à vouloir partager, à vouloir donner quelque chose à quelqu'un. La prochaine fois, tu me supplieras mieux et je te ferai l'amour comme à un homme. Pour l'instant tu n'es qu'un louveteau qui apprend. Mais n'oublie pas, tu as promis.

— Promis ?

— De ne laisser personne te toucher avant moi si tu le fais, je ne te toucherai jamais, ok ?

— Oui, je te le promets. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, mais je crois que je t'aime.

— Tu ne sais rien de moi, et tu ne te souviens sûrement pas à quoi je ressemble. Alors ne dis pas des mots comme ça, lancés au hasard. Être un homme fort, c'est aussi savoir trouver les mots justes. Trouve ta « voix » et fais-toi entendre la prochaine fois, je suis sûr que tu me toucheras et qu'on s'amusera encore plus.

Le doc fit volte-face, alla embrasser Law sur la bouche, remit son masque en place puis disparut dans la foule.

Law resta là quelques instants sans bouger. Il sentit les liens disparaître, remonta sa casquette, se rhabilla, puis rejoignit la foule. Il n'essaya pas de retrouver le doc des yeux, au fond il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il retourna auprès de son équipage en espérant retomber sur cet homme. Et la prochaine fois, c'est lui qui aura le dessus, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis. Il vivra avec. Oui ! Car il n'avait pas dit ça en l'air : il l'aimait et il accepterait tout de lui.

Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il avait quitté la ville où cet homme l'avait pris dans une ruelle sombre. Maintenant, ses nuits étaient emplies de fantasmes sur lui. Quand il se sentait seul, il imaginait ses mains sur lui, il entendait sa voix à son oreille, il repensait à son torse où il s'était blotti après son orgasme. Cet orgasme qui l'avait vidé de toute force, qui lui a montré les limites du plaisir. Ces nuits-là, il essayait de le revivre mais il n'y arrivait pas, pas sans lui. Shun. Cet homme l'avait traité de louveteau, aussi avait-il décidé de devenir un loup, un vrai, pour le satisfaire. Le problème c'est qu'il lui avait promis de ne pas le tromper, alors il allait devoir devenir un homme par lui-même. Il voulait pouvoir le surprendre, et lui montrer qu'il savait y faire. Cette nuit-là il était dans un hôtel, sur une île estivale, il faisait chaud et la fenêtre était ouverte. Il entendait les bruits de la place sur laquelle donnait sa chambre. Nu sur son lit, il ferma les yeux et imagina l'homme à ses côtés. Lui, allongé sur le dos et son amant allongé sur le flan. Shun le regardait, baladant une main sur son torse et il se sentait bien. En pensant à cela, le pirate faisait avec ses propres mains le chemin des caresses qu'il imaginait sur son corps, il se donnait du plaisir. Il jouait avec ses tétons comme l'autre l'avait fait la première fois en les caressant et les pinçant, en les mouillants après avoir léché ses doigts. Puis il se masturba et décida d'habituer son rectum à la pénétration. Depuis des mois il se pénétrait avec plusieurs doigts pour élargir son trou et se donner du plaisir, il entrait le plus profondément possible, essayant de se toucher la prostate. Il voulait être imaginatif, alors il prenait différentes positions : sur le dos en relevant les jambes allongé sur le flan à quatre pattes ou à genoux. Il essayait de caler le plus possible les va-et-vient de la pénétration sur ceux de la masturbation, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Il s'amusait à trouver de nouvelles positions. Cet homme lui avait appris le plaisir de la chair et il voulait le revoir. Cette nuit comme les autres, il éjacula et cria de plaisir, il cria le nom de l'homme, et il se foutait qu'on l'entende.

Quand il émergea de son plaisir, il entendit des cris venant de la place. Il s'habilla et alla voir à la fenêtre qui pouvait le déranger et pourquoi les gens criaient, de plus il entendait des bruits de lame s'entrechoquer. Des pirates se battaient sur la place et des civils se trouvaient pris entre deux feux. Sous sa fenêtre, il y avait un homme qui soignait les blessés. Il le reconnut aussitôt : Shun, son doc, son amant d'un jour. Il était là à se démener entre les blessés, il créait des bandes pour faire des garrots, panser les blessures. Puis tout à coup, il le vit lever la tête et se diriger en courant vers le centre de la place où les combats faisaient rage. En suivant des yeux le chemin qu'empruntait le doc, il discerna au milieu des combats un enfant de trois ans qui pleurait et criait à l'aide. Law pensa « le con », il va l'aider sans moyen de se défendre. Et sans réfléchir, il attrapa son épée, sauta par la fenêtre située au troisième étage et se précipita à sa suite dans les combats. Il créa une « room » et découpa quelques pirates au hasard pour se frayer un chemin. Puis il l'aperçut. Le doc venait de créer des lanières qui attrapèrent l'enfant et le ramenèrent vers lui. Quand il atterrit dans ses bras, un homme les attaqua et Shun se recroquevilla sur le gamin pour le protéger avec son corps.

Le doc pensait : « avec le haki, je ne vais pas trop souffrir », mais il fut surpris car à la place d'un coup d'épée dans le dos il sentit une main se poser sur lui et entendit un cri, puis un autre pirate hurla :

— C'est Law ! On est dans son champ d'action, barrons-nous ! Il va tous nous découper ! »

Puis il sentit la main se retirer de son dos, il fit face à l'homme qui l'avait protégé et il reconnut le shichibukai à qui il avait donné une leçon six mois plutôt. Il se releva, et observa la fuite des pirates.

— Merci, tu devrais reconstruire le corps de ceux que tu as découpés, comme ça ils partiront plus vite et on sera tranquille.

Et s'adressant au garçon dans ses bras, il demanda :

— Et toi mon grand, ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Où est ta famille ?

— Yué ! Dieu merci, tu n'as rien ? Merci messieurs.

— Maman !

— Oui, mon cœur pardon. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis docteur et il n'est pas blessé. Ce n'est rien, on l'a aidé avec plaisir. Vous devriez rentrer maintenant.

— Merci, au revoir.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu de la place, ils se regardèrent.

— Merci, dit Shun.

— Tu es con, fut la seule réponse de Law.

— Je possède le haki de l'empereur et je le maîtrise depuis tout petit. Sinon je serais mort depuis longtemps crois-moi.

— Ouais, mais t'es con.

— Et toi encore plus d'être venu m'aider, non ?

— Ouais. Ça a l'air d'aller, je vois.

— Ouais. Toi aussi, visiblement. Bon je dois y aller, il y a plein de blessés à cause de ces cons.

— On est beaucoup de cons cette nuit, ricana Law.

— Et elle ne fait que commencer.

— Tu as raison. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

— Quel aplomb ! Serais-tu devenu un adulte ? Se moqua Shun.

— J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, rougit Law.

— Il y a d'autres endroits qu'une chambre, sourit Shun.

— Je sais. Alors ?

— Ton lit, c'est un baldaquin ?

— Oui. L'hôtel derrière. 3e étage. La fenêtre ouverte.

— Chez toi alors, mais d'abord je dois donner les premiers soins.

Le doc se dirigea vers un groupe de blessés et donna les premiers secours. Law le rejoignit et l'aida.

Quand les secours arrivèrent, ils firent un compte rendu et prirent le chemin de l'hôtel.

— Attends, tu as sauté par la fenêtre ? Questionna le doc.

— Oui.

— Tu t'es enfermé dehors, alors ?

— Oui.

— Alors suis-moi, t'es plus con que moi.

— J'ai cru que t'allais crever ! Rugit Law.

— Ok. Merci. Cette chambre ?

— Oui.

Alors Shun créa une chaîne qui alla se fixer à la balustrade de la fenêtre. Il attrapa Law par la taille, fit remonter la chaîne et tous deux s'envolèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ils entrèrent et le doc visita la grande chambre :

— Eh bien, ça doit rapporter d'être shichibukai ?

— Ouais.

Il se retourna et vit Law debout devant le lit, il s'aperçut que les draps de derrière était défait, il se rapprocha et il vit une tache suspecte sur les draps qui le fit sourire. La chambre semblait vide, c'est donc qu'il devait s'être fait du bien tout seul. Shun se demanda s'il avait été dans ses pensées à ce moment-là et son sourire s'agrandit. Law le remarqua :

— Crétin, que crois-tu ? J'ai respecté ma promesse, mais tu ne m'as pas dit que je n'avais pas le droit de me donner du plaisir.

— Et j'ai été bon ?

— Comme à chaque fois, avoua dans un murmure un Law rougissant.

Le doc s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Tu crois que je peux être meilleur ?

— Oui.

— Alors déshabille-toi ! Fais-moi un striptease, et montre-moi combien tu as envie de moi. Je te promets que tu n'oublieras pas cette nuit non plus. Mais va falloir me laisser faire comme la dernière fois, et cette fois-ci je ne te laisserai pas en rade, promis.

— Ok.

Le doc recula et regarda Law se déshabiller. Il se tenait droit devant lui, se mit à rire, puis commença à bouger comme s'il dansait sur une musique entraînante. Pendant qu'il se trémoussait et riait, il entreprit de se déshabiller. Le doc le trouvait merveilleux. Il le vit ôter son t-shirt qu'il fit tournoyer avant de le balancer n'importe où dans la pièce. Law riait aux éclats et le doc souriait en le dévorant des yeux, il voulait lui sauter dessus mais se retint. Law vint se coller à lui, il lui tournait autour en le caressant et en se collant à lui. Il appuya son dos sur le torse du doc, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une vue plongeante sur ce torse parfaitement musclé. Puis Shun vit les mains de Law descendre sur son entrejambe et se caresser, il gémissait de plaisir, il accentua le contact avec le doc. Law se frottait à son torse, puis avec ses fesses, il frôlait l'entrejambe du doc pour l'exister. Le doc le regardait faire, il trouvait que le pirate avait pris de l'assurance et qu'il savait y faire pour l'exister. Le doc voulut s'amuser avec Law, alors il lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Tu ne peux pas faire mieux ?

Pour toute réponse, Law lui sourit, et baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe, le doc suivit le regard du pirate. Il se déboutonnait le pantalon, il jouait avec, entre je le baisse et je ne le baisse pas. En jouant ainsi il montrait au doc son érection sous le tissu du caleçon, et il continuait à se frotter à lui. D'un coup, Law se mit à marcher droit devant lui et reprit sa position initiale devant le lit, il enleva le pantalon dans un magnifique déhanché puis son caleçon et ses chaussettes. Il était nu, il croisa ses bras sur son torse, le bomba et dit à haute voix :

— Alors, je suis à ton goût ?

— Et c'est tout. Je dois dire que je reste sur ma faim, mais oui ! Tu es à mon goût. Crois-tu que je serais encore là sinon ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Law se retourna et mit ses mains sur le pied du lit, montrant ses fesses au doc, il les fit remuer dans tous les sens et se mit à aboyer, puis il regarda le doc en se tapant sur une fesse et lui dit :

— Elles n'attendent que toi. Wouaf ! Wouaf ! Je suis vraiment une chienne en chaleur alors prends-moi mon loup !

Il explosa de rire et grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit en se trémoussant puis il s'allongea dessus et tapa avec sa main sur le matelas pour faire venir le doc.

Shun sourit et le rejoignit, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Quand il se releva, Law s'accrocha à sa nuque, et reprit le baiser. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment. Ils se désiraient, mais aucun ne voulaient faire le premier pas ils voulaient que le temps s'arrête sur ce regard qu'ils échangeaient, qui était empli de promesse, de plaisir partagé. Puis le doc passa un bras sous Law au niveau des reins et se redressa en entraînant le pirate avec lui. Il assit Law et se mit à genoux au-dessus de ses jambes.

— Traf, tu me fais toujours confiance ? demanda Shun.

— Oui. Traf ? J'aime bien.

— Bien alors mets-toi debout et ferme les yeux. Et quoi qu'il arrive, n'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Traf se releva et le doc commença à créer de fines lanières de cuir : il en attacha une autour du cou de Traf puis une à ses poignets, à ses chevilles et sur tout son corps puis il créa un slip en cuir en forme de string. Toutes les lanières se retrouvaient attachées d'une extrémité à l'autre de son corps.

— Ouvre les yeux, fit le doc.

— Oh, c'est quoi ? C'est du délire !

— Je t'ai rhabillé pour mieux te déshabiller, je pense que tu vas aimer.

— Je n'en doute pas, ton pouvoir m'étonnera toujours. Et tu peux vraiment t'habiller ?

— Ouais je crée ce que je veux, dans la matière que je veux je te montrerais si on a le temps. Et après en les rassemblant, je peux faire des fringues comme ton string. Bien, maintenant terminons, je voulais juste que tu admires le travail avant que je te détache.

Le doc tira sur les lanières et Law se retrouva en croix comme l'homme de Vitruve dans son cercle, les jambes et les bras écartés. Puis il fit apparaître un bandeau de soie et lui couvrit les yeux avec. Le corps de Law était vêtu de lanières qui remontaient des pieds jusqu'au cou, entourant toutes les parties de son corps, s'entremêlant çà et là le long des mollets, des cuisses, des hanches, des reins, du dos, du torse et redescendaient depuis les épaules jusqu'à son sexe en érection. Shun entreprit de lécher une à une chaque lanière puis, arrivé au niveau du sexe de Law, il les détacha avec les dents, lécha l'organe et le mordilla. Ensuite, grâce à son pouvoir, il fit glisser les lanières sur le chemin que la langue avait suivi juste avant, tout en soufflant dessus pour faire frémir Law.

Le pirate gémissait sous chaque caresse, sous chaque coup de langue. Tout comme la première fois, son corps était mis à rude épreuve par tant de sensations, il essayait de ne pas jouir trop vite mais c'était trop bon. Le doc s'amusait autour de chaque lanière, il les faisait claquer sur des parties sensibles comme l'intérieur de la cuisse, sur les fesses puis au niveau des tétons. Il avait passé un long moment sur l'anus du pirate où il avait joué avec les lanières, les entortillant autour de ses doigts, tirant dessus pour que le contact donne plus de sensations. Il l'avait léché, mordillé, caressé, mais pas pénétré, et il lui dit :

— Eh bien, ton orifice s'ouvre en grand quand j'arrive ! Tu veux tellement ça : que je te pénètre ! Je me demande si tu t'es vraiment entraîné seul ?

— Je te le promets, mais je me suis entraîné souvent.

— Raconte.

— Non, dit Law en rougissant…

— Raconte, avait répété le doc en le mordillant le long de la raie des fesses.

— Ok, je me suis pénétré presque toutes les nuits mettant jusqu'à deux ou trois doigts et en prenant diverses positions en pensant à toi, toujours à toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, je voulais être prêt pour toi, je voulais être un homme et plus un louveteau, je voulais pouvoir te faire plaisir.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je t'aime !

— Vraiment ?

— Oui !

— Alors, dis-le !

— Je t'aime !

— Ne t'arrête pas.

— Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

— C'est bon, arrête ! Promets-moi que quand je serais en toi et que nous jouirons, tu me le crieras tout le temps.

— Promis !

Le doc avait repris, continuant à jouer avec les lanières il y en avait tellement et il rivalisait d'imagination pour chacune d'entre-elles, mêlant douceur et brutalité. Law en devenait fou.

Le doc s'amusait à entendre gémir le pirate, le voir bouger au gré de ses émotions, il le voyait se retenir aux lanières de ses poignets, il s'y agrippait comme si sa vie et sa raison en dépendaient. Alors il allait augmenter le jeu d'un cran : il se mit d'abord à genoux devant Law et mordillait son pénis il leva ensuite les mains et titillait ses mamelons il attrapa enfin des lanières qu'il entortilla autour de ses doigts et fit bouger pour qu'elles passent sur les zones qu'il voulait toucher. Puis tel un marionnettiste, il fit bouger le corps de Law mais avant de commencer, il détendit les lanières des poignets et des chevilles du pirate. Une première lanière fit basculer le torse de Law en avant. La deuxième resserra la lanière qui descendait du cou de Law sur toute sa colonne vertébrale et qui se terminait entre ses fesses, elle était l'élastique du string. Cela fit tressaillir le pirate, qui senti la lanière entrait en lui et tiré sur la face retenant son sexe. Le cuir comprima son érection, et avec la langue joueuse du doc, cela l'excita davantage jusqu'à pousser un râle de satisfaction. Le doc continua et les troisième et quatrième lanières allèrent frotter les tétons de l'homme. Puis il en tira d'autres qui comprimèrent la chair de ses fesses, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le doc jouait entre plaisir et douleur, et Law en demandait plus. Il attrapa les fesses de Law dans ses mains et y fit glisser ses ongles dessus pendant qu'il gobait le slip de cuir dans sa bouche, le pirate cria de surprise et de joie. Shun décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et fit apparaître de nouveaux liens en soie cette fois-ci. Il les fit passer sous les genoux et les bras de Law, le redressa et le mit en position assise, en surplomb, de telle façon que son sexe soit à hauteur de bouche en position debout. Il défie les dernières lanières, et Law se retrouva nu assis dans les airs, accroché au tissu de soie. Le doc écarta ses jambes et alla frotter sa joue sur ses cuisses, puis il huma l'odeur de son amant, il sentait si bon, il savait que Law allait encore avoir un orgasme, comme l'autre fois et il était heureux de pouvoir lui faire vivre une telle extase. Il entama une fellation, Law se tortillait de plaisir, criait de joie. Là il se mouilla les doigts et caressa le tour de l'orifice de Law, puis après quelques réclamations de Law, le suppliant de le pénétrer, il entra un doigt. Law se contracta quelques secondes. Quand il se décontracta, Shun fit entrer et sortir son doigt en lui plusieurs fois, très lentement d'abord, puis plus brutalement. Law criait, il en voulait toujours plus. Shun s'arrêta avant que Law ne jouisse, puis il passa sous ses jambes et lécha son corps jusqu'à son intimité. Là, il mit une main sur les reins de Law et le poussa à se baisser en avant pour n'avoir en face de lui que l'orifice offert de Law. Il y pénétra avec la langue puis avec un doigt, puis deux. Il allait de plus en plus profondément en lui, lui extirpant plus de cris de jouissance. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il le redescendit et l'installa mieux. Il le prit dans ses bras, cala son bassin sous le bassin de son amant en pliant un peu les genoux pour avoir plus d'équilibre. Il murmura à son oreille :

— Tu veux vraiment que j'entre en toi ? Un sexe, c'est autre chose que deux ou trois doigts !

— Oui vas-y !

— Ok tu te souviens de ta promesse ?

— Oui !

— Alors commence à le dire, et ne t'arrête pas tant qu'on n'a pas joui tous les deux.

— Je t'aime…

Le doc ferma les yeux, défit son pantalon, fit glisser ses habits sur ses cuisses et après avoir humidifié son pénis à l'aide de ses doigts, il pénétra Law, qui arrêta de parler. Alors Shun s'arrêta et quand Law lui redit « je t'aime », il reprit doucement : il entrait et sortait de lui avec la cadence des « je t'aime ». Law l'avait compris et lui donnait le rythme. Le doc attrapa la verge de Law et entreprit des va-et-vient.

Law était transporté par tant de bonheur son amant le pénétrait avec tant d'amour et de douceur, le laissant rythmer la cadence, qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir longtemps tellement c'était bon. De plus, Shun faisait de même avec l'organe en érection de Law. Et plus ce dernier lui disait « je t'aime », plus il le pensait. Alors quand il se sentit partir il cria :

— Ne te retiens plus, moi je n'en peux plus, je vais partir c'est trop bon, je suis à deux doigts de mourir de plaisir.

Le doc ne se fit pas prier. Il accéléra ses mouvements autant avec sa main qu'avec son pénis. À présent, il pénétrait Law avec brutalité, allant taper dans sa prostate à chaque entrée, afin que les cris de Law redoublassent d'intensité, en force comme en plaisir. Après quelques instants, les deux hommes jouirent ensemble ils se mirent à crier en même temps, et Law hurla « je t'aime » si fort qu'il s'évanouit. Le doc sorti de lui et remonta ses habits, puis il prit Law dans ses bras, fit disparaître tous les liens et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'appuya contre le mur, avec Law dans les bras, il cala la tête du pirate sur son épaule et ferma les yeux attendant que son amant revienne à lui.

Law se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, il se sentait gêné mais en même temps heureux. Ça avait été meilleur que la dernière fois, et bien meilleur qu'avec ses doigts toutes ces nuits passées seul dans ces chambres d'hôtels ou son bateau. Il releva la tête et vit Shun, les yeux fermés. Il le trouvait beau. Il pensa à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans ce bar, et déjà il l'avait trouvé beau. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était installé en face de lui, mais de biais pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il le regardait, même si pour cela il devait tourner le dos à la sortie, car en effet c'était à cet endroit qu'il pouvait le voir le mieux. En fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme avait attiré son regard jusqu'à ce jour-là ni homme, ni femme ne lui avait fait cet effet. L'homme avait l'air de le regarder, mais n'était-ce pas plutôt ce que lui désirait et non la réalité. Alors, il dégustait son verre tout en observant droit dans le miroir qui reflétait l'image de cet homme, à la fois si près et si loin. Puis cette femme lui avait demandé de l'aide et, furieux d'être dérangé dans sa contemplation, il l'avait rejetée froidement. Ce qui fit que, par le plus grand des hasards, l'homme se retrouva en un instant si près de lui. Il bougeait et parlait à côté de lui avec cette femme, sa voix était chaleureuse, suave, profonde. On ne pouvait que l'aimait encore plus, il pensa : « est-ce cela le coup de foudre ? Non pas moi, pas avec un homme et pourtant j'ai envie de le toucher... ». Puis comme si le temps reprenait son cours il vit l'homme le dépasser, il avait étalé en quelques jeux de jambes et coups de poing bien placés les cinq types, « et en plus il sait se défendre ! pensa-t-il ». L'homme parlait à haute voix et s'adressait à lui. Law n'en revenait pas, mais ces paroles étaient remplies de haine et de mépris : « Pourquoi ? se dit-il ». Ah oui, il avait méprisé cette femme. « Alors pourquoi l'homme s'intéresserait à lui ? », et avant qu'il ne se soit retourné pour lui expliquer, il avait disparu, le laissant là seul une fois de plus. Puis il l'avait revu le lendemain il avait alors pris conscience qu'il l'aimait vraiment. « Oui, être seul n'était vraiment pas amusant, pensait-il » et il voulait vivre avec quelqu'un, ou plus précisément, il voulait vivre avec lui. Law sortit de ses pensées et regarda l'homme qui maintenant le regardait d'un air surpris et amusé. Il avait mis une main sur le torse de Shun, faisant passer ses doigts sous sa chemise, entre les boutons, il touchait ainsi sa peau du bout des doigts, c'était agréable. Il retira sa main violement comme si on l'avait brûlé, et bégaya :

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

— Ce n'est pas grave. À quoi tu pensais ? Tu avais l'air ailleurs ?

— Non, je pensais à notre première rencontre.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui, je te regardais dans le miroir et je te trouvais beau, mais je ne savais pas, à ce moment-là, que j'étais homo. En fait, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, et j'étais triste qu'on se sépare sur ton mépris. Alors le lendemain, quand tu as dit que je ne me souvenais pas de toi, eh bien c'était faux. Et quand j'ai dit « je t'aime », eh bien je le pensais, j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi. Voilà à quoi je pensais, je voulais que tu le saches. Et…

— Oui ?

— Si un jour je dois vivre avec quelqu'un, j'aimerais que ce soit avec toi.

— Oh, tu as vraiment pris de l'aplomb pour dire ça avec autant de conviction. Mais je suis désolé, nos deux vies sont incompatibles, et puis tu travailles pour le gouvernement.

— Je peux laisser tomber.

— Non, pas pour moi, je ne le vaux pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

— Raconte.

— Non, plus tard, laisse-moi du temps pour tout te dire.

— Ok.

— Tu veux venir en moi ?

— Oui !

— Ok, mais fais-moi une promesse.

— Oui ?

— Ne me regarde pas, on va mettre cette pièce dans le noir total et on va enlever juste ce qu'il faut d'habits. Pas de question ! Et ne me touche pas sous mes habits, reste sur le tissu d'accord ?

— Ok.

Le doc se servit de ses liens pour fermer les rideaux, puis il éteignit les lumières. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Law, toujours lové dans ses bras. Il caressa son corps nu et cajola son organe pour le faire regonfler. Law se laissait faire et faisait glisser sa main sur le torse de son amant, toujours sur le tissu de sa chemise. Il voulait toucher sa peau mais il se retenait, car il lui avait promis.

Quand Law se senti prêt il se dégagea de l'emprise de Shun et commença à descendre le long du corps du doc en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Il se mit à genoux au-dessus du bassin de son amant, il le sentit bouger et le laissa se retourner et se mettre en position.

Shun se mit à genoux et allongea les bras en appui sur ses avant-bras au préalable, il avait pris la peine de baisser son pantalon à mi-cuisse.

Law alla toucher les fesses du doc à tâtons, il sentait que la peau n'était pas lisse en tant que docteur il avait reconnu sous ses doigts la sensation de plaie cicatrisée, la peau cicatricielle avait une douceur propre, ou au contraire une rugosité propre à une cicatrice mal fermée ou mal soignée. Il déplaça ses mains sur son bassin et ses hanches, il fut surpris de sentir que son corps était couvert de cicatrices mal soignées : il avait dû être battu et laissé à l'abandon après chaque raclée. Il ne dit rien comme promis, pas de question, et le toucha le moins possible. Il pensa que s'il ne voulait pas être vu c'est que le corps entier devait être ainsi : il avait dû souffrir ! Cela lui donna l'envie de l'aimer encore plus, alors il se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota : « je t'aime ». Puis il lécha le rectum de Shun et quand il fut assez humidifié, il introduit en lui un doigt, puis deux. Le doc ne broncha pas, ne se contracta pas, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. Law retira ses doigts et le pénétra avec douceur, il senti son pénis entrer en lui comme dans du beurre, il avait dû être pris bien des fois pour en arriver là. Sûrement que les violences devaient aussi se finir en viol ou les deux en même temps. Ce qui expliquerait bien des choses. Ainsi, si cet homme le laissait le prendre, c'est que d'une certaine façon il devait l'aimer aussi. A cette pensée, Law se sentit heureux et il entendit son amant lui dire :

— Si tu veux vraiment me faire du bien, vas-y ! Ne te retiens pas. Je ne ressens rien avec la douceur.

— Ok, répondit Law.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qui confirma les viols et la maltraitance. Son système nerveux devait être défaillant, il était immunisé contre toutes sensations de douleur ou de plaisir au-dessous d'un certain niveau. Ce qui expliquait aussi sa façon de pouvoir se contenir. Law se décida alors à accélérer et à y aller à fond il n'aimait pas ça, car il pensait qu'il était en train de le violer lui aussi, tellement il se déchainait sur lui. Mais quand il entendit Shun gémir de plaisir et qu'il lui disait de continuer ainsi et même plus fort, il n'eut plus aucun remord et se lâcha. Il fit preuve d'une telle bestialité – il bourrinait tout en tapant avec force et même rage la prostate de son amant, à qui il arrachait des cris rauque de plaisir – qu'en quelques instants il se déversa dans l'homme, puis il se retira et sentit Shun s'allonger. Law se positionna à ses côtés. Shun le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa avec passion et le remercia :

— Merci, c'est la première fois que j'y prends du plaisir, réellement.

— Shun ?

— Oui ?

— Non rien.

— Tu es docteur, alors tu as dû comprendre bien des choses, je dois te dégoûter ?

— Non, pas du tout.

— Ok, je te dirais tout quand je serai prêt, promis. Maintenant dormons un peu.

— Ok.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au matin, après avoir embrassé Law qui dormait toujours sur la bouche, Shun se leva, pris une douche et se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre. Avant de passer par la fenêtre, il se retourna et vit Law le regarder.

— Redis-le-moi une fois, s'il te plaît.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi… à bientôt.

Et Shun sauta par la fenêtre, Law ne s'en inquiéta pas, il savait que l'homme se servirait de ses liens pour retomber en douceur. Il était heureux, il allait le revoir. Et à sa façon, il venait de lui dire _je t'aime_. Il se rendormit en pensant à la prochaine fois et à tout ce qu'ils pourront partager ensemble.


End file.
